Imperial Knight (3.5e Prestige Class)
Imperial Knight Becoming a Imperial Knight Those that become Imperial Knight want basically a Paladin-like class with more battle power. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A imperial knight is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). : If an imperial knight is adjacent to another creature and this creature is struck. The imperial knight may burn his next move action to take the blow instead of the said creature. The creature doesn't need to reroll and the imperial knight is alway hit by doing so. Improved Cover: While covering a creature the imperial knight add +2 AC to the adjacent creature AC, and may make the attack fail. Additionally the Imperial knight may add his DR from improved defence against the attack damage. : Imperial Knight stack with fighter level to determine weapon focus feat tree's feat available to the imperial knight. He may still have access to them even if he do not have fighter level. (Ex): At level 2 the Imperial Knight may add his charisma modifier to all his saving throw, it do not stack with any similar bonus. (Ex): While taking total defence action, the imperial gain a DR1/- for each 2 level he have in the Imperial Knight class. (Ex): At level 3 the Imperial Knight become immune to fear and fear-based effect. (Ex): At level 4 the Imperial Knight may radiate a non-magical aura, all within 30ft of the imperial knight gain a +1 moral bonus on attack and damage rolls and +4 morale bonus to will save in order to resist fear-based effect. : At 6nd level the Imperial Knight is granted a mount, this mouth follow all the rule of the Paladin mount. (Ex): At level 7 the Imperial Knight radiate a non-magical aura of fear, all those within 20ft must succeed a DC10 + Imperial Knight level or be affected by effect like the fear spell. : +2 to Attack Rolls, Damage Rolls and AC, when making full attack action. (Ex): Once per day the Imperial Knight may continue fighting below 0 hit point (even below -10) for a number of rounds equalling to his charisma modifier +1. The epic Imperial Knight gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Fighter> feats) every 3 levels after lvl 20. Epic Imperial Knight List: Armor Skin, Combat Archery, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Distant Shot, Energy Resistance, Epic Endurance, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Exceptional Deflection, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Manyshot, Improved Stunning Fist, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Infinite Deflection, Instant Reload, Legendary Commander, Legendary Rider, Legendary Wrestler, Overwhelming Critical, Penetrate Damage Reduction, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Reflect Arrows, Spellcasting Harrier, Storm of Throws, Superior Initiative, Swarm of Arrows, Two-Weapon Rend, Uncanny Accuracy. In addition to the feats on this list, the imperial knight may treat any feat designated as a Fighter Bonus Feat, but not listed here, as being on his or her bonus feat list. Ex-Imperial Knight If the Potentate die and the lineage is broken by an absence of heir, or the imperial knight disobey is oath. The imperial knight may never advance anymore as a imperial knight. He doesn't lose any class feature however. If the imperial knight point his weapon to the potentate, it is the ultimate blasphemy of the code and may be executed on the spot. If the potentate die unnaturally (poisoning or by violence) and the imperial knight witness, he must make a DC10 + his level as Imperial knights (yes his level in imperial play against him) will save or commit suicide, as this is his ultimate failure. Campaign Information Playing a Imperial Knight Combat: Imperial Knights belong to the front line, they can also be use to protect the party spellcaster with his cover feature. Advancement: Imperial knights were almost all either fighter or paladin. Resources: Imperial Knights are supported by both the order of Imperial Knight and the Empire itself. Imperial Knights in the World NPC Reactions: NPC react to a imperial knight depending on how they see the empire. Imperial Knight Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) can research Imperial Knight to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Imperial Knights in the Game Adaptation: Imperial Knights can be of any lawful empire. Sample Encounter: The PC must fight a powerful imperial knight with a group of 7 of lesser soldier. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad Category:Legacy of Darkness Setting